The One That Got Away
by EVERYTHINGERICANDSOOKIE
Summary: Sookie is driving home one night when a certain song comes on the radio. It makes her think of her experience with The One That Got away...or is he.


_***Disclaimer***_

**_Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris._**

**A/N 11/20/14: This story was inspired by the song, The One That Got Away By Katy Perry. In no way do I own the song or the lyrics. **

**Thank you so much for taking the time to click on this story. I was listening to the radio the other day and this song came on and reminded me of these 2 lovebirds and I just had to write something about them. Also, no beta for this one, so all mistakes are my own. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

Time really does fly. Just a few weeks ago, Hep-V was threatening the existence of two of the most important people to ever step into my life. Now, I was driving home from Shreveport where Jason's wedding had been, and one of the men was dead while the other was healed completely.

Bridgette was absolutely perfect for a man like my brother. She grounded him and made him see that he wasn't destined to be a man-whore his whole life.

They meet 3 weeks ago and tonight the tied the knot. I sighed from the sudden loneliness that came over me.

I would never have what they have.

Or what Jessica and Hoyt have.

Or Lafayette and James.

Or Holly and Andy.

Or Arlene and Keith.

Or Adelaide and Wade.

Or Will and her new boyfriend…(I couldn't remember his name, but he had a dark beard so Arlene and I called him the random bearded dude the whole night.)

Or, or, or.

Everyone seemed to have gotten their happy ending, except me.

Ever since I was a little girl, I always knew I wasn't destined for marriage or a normal life. Still, I craved it with everything in me. I wanted so badly to just live a normal life and have those 2.5 kids and maybe even a dog to go with them. But my fae-ness just did not allow for that to happen. Being telepathic around a horny guy is the worst. They think about everything you're not and everything they wish you could be, everything they like and everything they hate.

In graphic detail.

I knew it wasn't for me and I had come to accept that.

But, for a few, quick, day's I thought maybe, just maybe, I could have my own happy ending. A man who loved me and supported me in everything I do and everything I am. However, that dream was short-lived when the light shot out of me and I realized I had no idea what I wanted.

I sighed again as I turned on the radio, flipping through the stations until I found my favorite. A few songs played when a new song I hadn't heard before came on. It was kinda catchy so I left it on.

The song was interesting, but I couldn't really relate to it. I had never been in a relationship like the one the girl was describing.

But then she said the next line and went into the chorus, it was like she was speaking to me.

**Never planned that one day**

**I'd be losing you**

**In another life**

**I would be your girl**

**We'd keep all our promises**

**Be us against the world**

**In another life**

**I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say**

**You were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

"In another life."

Those were the words that Eric had spoken to his sister the night he walked me home and gave me my house back.

I had just said goodnight to him, and he had walked across his porch towards her. I heard their conversation perfectly. Must have been all the vampire blood Bill had pushed into my system.

I had felt sad when he said that to her, but I was still so clouded by all the blood that Bill had given to me, that I hadn't broken down and cried like I was now doing in my car.

**I should've told you what you meant to me**

**'Cause now I pay the price**

All the memories of us came floating back to me and I realized the huge mistake I had made. I made a u-turn and headed back towards Shreveport.

I was going to see Eric, whether he wanted to see me or not.

esesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesese

I pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot, surprised that there wasn't a line heading out from the door. I had heard that they were going to re-open, but maybe I was mistaken. I decided to get out and investigate anyway.

I reached the front door, which was open and walked in. The lights were mostly off, but the radio was playing. It seemed that most of the bar had been packed up, and was sitting in boxes in the corner of the room.

I heard someone coming up from the stairs, and I turned around quickly, ready to run out of there. He was leaving. There was no point in even trying. This had been such a mistake. I was so stupid….

"Sookie?" I heard him call behind me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "What are you doing here?" He said setting down some boxes, standing up straight, brushing his hair back with one hand, like he always did when he was stressed.

"Oh, um, well, I was just driving back from Jason's wedding, and, oh this was stupid. I should just go." I said in a rush, turning to leave.

"Wait!" He called after me, and then vamped to block the door. "Just tell me why you are here."

"It's sort of dumb. I was listening to this song on the radio and it made me think of you and how I didn't want to end things the way we did. I wanted to see if I had even a fraction of a chance, but I see now that you are leaving, so this was pointless. I'm sorry for just dropping by, but I had to see you. I'll just go now." I felt wetness drip down my face and I hadn't realized I was crying until then.

I reached up to wipe my face and tried to walk past him, but he blocked me from leaving again.

"Sookie. Stop trying to leave." He said, a strange smile on his face.

"Uh, ok." My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"You wanted to see if you had a chance, yes?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I know it was dumb, but I didn't want to always think of you as the one that got away..." I began again, but he lifted up one hand to stop me again.

"Sookie Stackhouse. I have waited over 1000 years for you. You will always have a chance." He said, not moving a muscle or changing his face. I took me a second to process what he was saying and when I did, I fell to the floor and started sobbing.

He knelt down next to me. "You know I hate it when you cry."

"I kno-ow. I'm just so so ha-appy." I said, trying to speak through my sobs.

"Woman. You are very strange." He said, and then wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize what I wanted." I said, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Well, I'm glad you finally did." He said, helping me up, and leading me over to a chair. We sat down across from each other.

"So. You're not moving?" I asked, looking around at the near empty bar and pile of boxes.

"No, we are just redecorating. Pam wants to have a more upscale clientele, and I agree. I was growing tired of the fangbangers." He said, looking around as well.

"But you kept your throne?" I asked, my eyes landing on the chair I had first seen him in.

"Of course." He said, grinning.

"So." I began again. "What does this mean?"

"We will date. Miss Stackhouse, how would you like to go to the movies with me next week?" He said.

I stood up abruptly. "You WERE there! I thought I felt someone in the graveyard with me, but I couldn't really tell. But for some reason, I just had this feeling it was you and then Warlow told me you drained him and…"

"Ah, yes, your other lover, you staked." He said, those words causing me to plop back down in my chair.

"That was low. I had to kill Warlow. He was going to turn me and keep me as a slave." I spat out at him. "Did you know that fae can glamour other fae?"

"No, I was not aware of any of that." He said, his mouth in a straight line, his voice deep and flat.

"Well, we can and that's just what he did. So before you go accusing me of something, you should get your facts straight. You don't hear me asking just how you came to be infected with Hep-V."

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I did not mean anything by it really. I was just teasing you, but I see that it is too sensitive of a subject to tease you about." He said, taking my hand.

"It's fine. I just hate what they both did to me." I said, sighing.

"I do, as well." He said, matching my sigh.

"Oh! Yes." I said, smiling all of the sudden.

"To the movie?"

"To the movie."

"I can't wait, Miss Stackhouse."

"I can't either, Mr. Northman, but what do we do until then?"

"Oh, I have plenty of ideas." He said, pulling me into his lap and planting a huge kiss on me.

"I like your way of thinking."

**_Please tell me what you think! I could make this longer if people are intrested, but I feel it ends nicely where I ended it. THANK YOU!_**


End file.
